Never Let Go
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha tale about them growing up together. The story will follow their childhood, preteen, and teenage years, delving a little into the adult years as well. [complete!]
1. Chapter 1: At The Beginning

Never Let Go

By: Kirralle

Hey alllll! Im back! Ok, im not gettin rid of my other inu story until i know that it was a bomb. I

dunno, maybe i aint cut out for comedy when i write(cause ask anyone who knows me, if you

strike a convo with me, your gunna laugh) but we'll find out. Anyways. Heres a new story called

Never Let Go.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha tale about them growing up together. The story will follow their

childhood, preteen, and teenage years, delving a little into the adult years as well. I cant tell you

how many chapters there will be, because im really not sure at this time. Of course, Its an

InuxKag, SanxMir romance. I may throw in a SessyxRin too, i dunno. The chapters in this one

may not be as long as my others, but i promise it will be equally good.But anyways, here goes.

Hope you like it!

**Childhood: 5-9**

**Preteen- 10-12**

**Teen:13-19**

**Adult:20-?**

**for reference, im using the origional spellings and profiles of the characters: Kikyou, **

**Kouga, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Souta...yada,yada, yada**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or the characters, unfortunately, but the plot is mine!**

Never Let Go

Chapter 1: At the Beginning.

opening her eyes slowly, small crystal blue eyes stared at a vast blue sky, clouded lightly, but

sunny nonetheless. Quickly realizing what happened, she scrunched her face into a frown and

growled low.

"INUYASHAAAAA!" She screamed, hopping up off the dewy grass and chasing after a small

boy with silver hair and fuzzy dog ears. Catching up with him from behind she tackled him and

pulled his ears.

"OW!owowowowowww! Kagome STOP!" the boy yelped, squirming out of her grasp. He

sneered at her and rubbed his head.

"That hurttt...whyd you pull my earsss?" he whined, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because you tackled me to the ground to meanie!" She said crossing her arms and stomping her

foot. The boy frowned and bowed his head.

"Sorrryy" he mumbled to his feet. The girl stared at the small hanyou and smiled.

"Das okay Inuyasha. Just dont do it again okaay?" She said, adding emphasis to the last word. He

nodded and flopped down onto the grass, staring up at the clouds that were lazily slumping about

the sky. Kagome followed in suit, her small pigtails flowing up into the air as she fell backwards

into the grass next to Inuyasha. The two kids stared up at the sky for a good ten minutes before

Kagome finally spoke up.

"Why are we staring at the sky, Inuyasha?" she asked, turning her head to the silver haired boy.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to look up.

"I dunno. Theres nothing else to do and my mommys sick, so we cant go into my house." he

complained. Kagome nodded and sighed.

"ok. Your daddy dosent like me anyways." she grumbled, pulling her shirt down in the back where

it was buched up.

"Thats only cuz' you act more like a boy than a girl..." Inuyasha retorted. Kagome let out an

exasperated sigh and sat up.

"I think ill go home... see you tomorrow Inuyasha." She said getting up and walking across the

grass to her house. The sun was setting and as the night fell, it got colder and colder to the point

Inuyasha swore his butt was frozen to the moist ground. Going into his house with a scowel on his

face, he stomped past his father and upstairs, stopping only to say hi to his mother.

"I hate it when she goes away. Then i have nothing fun to do. Maybe ill jsut marry her, then she

wont go away." Inuyasha said to himself,grabbing some toys out of his chest and began to engage

them in a fearsome battle.

Kagome walked into the house slowly and sat down with a thud on the couch. She stared down at

the small grass stains on her jeans and smiled.

_"Inuyashas so weird. But hes always angry unless were playing a game. I dont like it when _

_hes mad. Maybe, when were older, ill marry him, that way he always in a good mood! Thats _

_smart Kagome..."_ she thought as she kicked her small legs back and forth, smacking them into

the end of the couch.

"Kagome dearrr...can you come here for a second?" Her mother called from her parents

bedroom. Kagomes eyes widened and she released a whimper and a couple of tears. She knew

what they wanted. Her parents had been fighting for as long as she could remember and she

thought today would be the end of it since they were getting along so well. How wrong could she

get. She hopped up off the couch and slowly walked into her parents room. There was a large

suitcase on the bed and all of her daddys clothes were in it, Along with a few magazines and a

picture of Kagome.

"Y-yea?" She studdered, staring wide-eyed at the suicase.

"Um.Sweetie. Your father and I, we havent been very nice to eachother for a long time and it turns

out that...that your daddy has..oh. Kikyou! There you are, you need to hear this too" Her mother

broke off, staring at Kagomes Twin sister, hair dripping wet in flanel red and white pajamas. Her

sister walked over next to Kagome and stared at the suitcase, noticing there was a smaller one

behind it.

"As i said, your father and I havent been very nice to eachother for a long time...and it turns

out..that daddys got a very special friend in California who hes going to live with...forever. Now.

Weve decided that when daddy leaves, Kikyou will be going with him. Okay?" She said, tears

falling down her face. Kagome sunk down to the floor with Kikyou and they both began to cry.

"But i dont want daddy to leavveee!" Kagome screamed, tears falling from her face, making dark

spots on her jeans. Kikyou sniffled and stood up, wiping her eyes and coming to grips with what

exactly was going on.

"ok...I'll go with dad, but only if you guys go with us! Then all of us and daddys friend can be

together!" she said throwing an arm up in the air. Letting out more tears, her mother sat down on

the bed and pulled her girls into a tight hug.

"Unfortunately, it dosent work like that. Daddy...dosent want to see Kagome or Mommy any

more. So Kikyou, your going to have a new mommy...and live in California, with all the tall

buildings and cars and stuff.Okay. Kagome and I arent coming with you...we cant." She said

sniffing and looking up at the dark haired man in the doorway.

"Get your hands off my daughter. Come on Kikyou sweetie. Go grab some of your stuff. We'll

have the movers get the rest later." he said as Kikyou ran down the hall to grab a stuffed animal

and her blanket before being picked up by her dad. She waved goodbye and blew them a kiss

before all they could hear was thudding, a doorslama nd tires screechin down the asphalt. Kagome

stared at the empty doorway for a few more minutes before crawling up with her mom and

hugging her.

The next day Kagome walked out of the house to meet Inuyasha, head hug low and dark bags

under her dull blue eyes.

"Hey Kag--ooo..whats wrong?" He asked bending over to look up at her face.

"My daddy and Kikyou left last night" she mumbled. He sighed and looked up.

"Well, when are they coming back?" He asked, not realizing that in fact, they werent coming back.

"I...My mommy says...I dont think they _are_ coming back..." She said leaning on Inuyashas

shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, patting her back, not sure if there was anything to

say right now.

Weelll, thats it! Chapter one! HUZZAHH! Hope you like it, please review and read my other

stories if you havent!

Till Next Time!

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

Chapter 2: The Promise 

Weeks after her father had left, Kagome spent most of her time outside with Inuyasha...she

figured it gave her something to do other than mope around. Sesshoumaru, Inuyashas

brother, often liked to join in, mainly to taunt Kagome for being so odd. This normally ended

in Inuyasha growing angry and the two of them retreating to Kagomes house, where their

favorite movie would be played until the two crashed on the couch and slept until Isayoi got

home to take Inuyasha.

Often staying outside till late in the evening, the two young children would often run around

chasing after fireflies or snowflakes, depending on season. On a particularly warm fall

evening, Inuyasha and Kagome were having races to see how many leaves each kid could

collect in their nets. Falling down in a pile of leaves, Kagome looked up at the night sky and

closed her eyes humming a song her father taught her when she was younger. Inuyasha

sighed and flopped down next to her, a plume of leaves flying up and landing on their faces.

Checking his watch, Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome. "Hey.. Its almost

December...what do you want for Christmas, Kagome?" He asked, staring at the young girl

who had sat up. "I dunno." she shrugged." How bout you?" She asked turning the attention

towards him. "I dunno either. Maybe ill get a trampoline. Ive always wanted one of those. Or

my mom said something about a swingset. But i asked you first. Now spill. What do you

wantt? I gotta get you Something!" He said aggrivated.

"But what i want, you cant exactly get me."she said sadly. He looked at her confused and

grinned.

"Try me" he bargained. Kagome looked at him daringly and sighed.

"A new daddy." She said, leaving the boy silent. She smiled. "See. Told you!" Kagome

mocked, poking Inuyashas side. He grinned and pushed her back into the leaves, breaking

free of the conversation.

Weeks passed still, and soon, Kagome was busy with Christmas, writing her list, finding

things for her friends, putting decorations up. Walking outside one day with a large string of

lights hanging from her neck, she went over to Inuyashas house and knocked on his door,

the sound muffled by her mittens. Isayoi, Inuyashas mother opened the door and smiled at

her warmly.

"Why hello Kagome...how are you?" She said striking up pleasant conversation.

"Im fine! Is Inuyasha here? I need help putting these lights up. Mamas sick, so i figured i'd do

it for her this year since papa isnt here." She said fiddleing with one of the bulbs hanging

loosley from her shoulder. Isayoi laughed and shook her head.

"Nooo. Im afraid hes not. He and His father went shopping for presents. But id be happy to

help you. Dont want you getting hurt, Inuyasha'd never forgive me!" She said playfully as

Kagome laughed.

"Let me just get ready. Come on in... we'll get some good soup for your mama, huh?" She

said kindly as Kagome stepped in from the cold and nodded. Isayoi(A/N sorry if her name is

spelled wrong!) left the house holding Kagomes hand and a large thermos of Chicken soup

for Kaname. ( A/N:sorry, im just making up a name... cause nobody really KNOWS her

name) Heading into the house, Kagome skipped ahead and went to her mother who was

lying on the couch. "MAMAAA! Inuyashas mommy brought you soup! Shes gonna help me

put up the lights ouside." Kagome said proudly. Kaname smiled and nodded to Isayoi.

Taking the thermos in her shaking hands, she sat up and coughed.

"Thanks alot Isayoi... I appreciate it." She said between coughs. "No problem. You look

terrible. Are you sure your okay?" She said putting another blanket over the shaking woman.

"I'll be fine. I worry more about Kagome catching it, you know?" She said weakly, running

her fingers through her daughters hair. "But with her in the house a lot, i worry shes gonna

catch whatever it is i have" Kaname said sadly. Isayoi nodded her head and scratched her

chin. "Well, if your that worried, Wed be happy to have Kagome over at our house until you

get better. We have a spare bedroom and shes more than welcome." she said cheerfully,

pouring some soup for the woman. Kaname nodded and took a sip of the steaming liquid.

"That may be a good idea... this is very good" She said referring to the soup. Inuyashas

mother nodded her thanks and smiled at Kagome.

" How would you like to finish all the decorations tonight and spent a few nights at our house

Kagome?" She aske kindly. The small child smiled widely and hopped up "Oh Mama! Can

i? PLEASE? I'll be reallllllyyy good, i swear!" She pleaded excidedly. Her mother laughed

lightly, ending in a cough and nodded.

"Fine...but only till i get better, we dont want you to burden them any more than you are" She

said sweetly.

"Oh its no trouble. I'll help with the decorations and then we'll be leaving." She said standing

up and Hugging the sick mother lightly. "Thanks Isayoi." Kagomes mother said gratefully.

Nodding, the two went off to work decorating the house.

Around 7:00 the house was decorated satisfactorily and the two left Kaname to her healing

with a rather large amount of soup and some medicine. Kagome got settled in to her

temporary room and came downstairs with the rest of the family to watch a movie. Inutashio,

Inuyashas father smiled at the girl and moved closer to his wife, making room for her to sit

down. Leaning over to his wife, he sighed ans whispered "Maybe i was wrong about that

girl... theres nothing really wrong about her, huh?" He said sympathetically. Isayoi looked at

her husband affectionatly and smiled "Since when did you get so soft?" she said surprised his

eyes thinned and he sighed "Im not soft. Im just saying." He said his usual gruff self. She

smiled ans glanced over at the kids. Sesshoumaru was watching the movie avidly and

Inuyasha and Kagome were in an engaging game of crazy eights. after the movie had

finished, the three children were sound asleep on the couch and Inutashio was snoring lightly.

Isayoi smiled lightly and woke her husband and Sesshoumaru up as she chartered the other

two off to bed.

Almost a week passed by and Kagomes mother still had yet to recover. Due to the

strange affects of her illness, Isayoi had convinced her to be taken to the hospital. Kagome,

being worried, had begged to go with them, unfortunately, she would have to wait outside

with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who was babysitting the two. Kagome sat on the chair

swinging her feet nervously. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.

"Kagome...it'll be fine." He said softly.She looked up at him and squinted.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked, looking back and forth between the two brothers.

Both shrugged almost simultaneously and sighed.

"I dont. But I... WE...promise things will be okay...right Sesshoumaru?" He said

persuasively. His older brother growled and crossed his arms. Looking at the weeping girl he

sighed stubbornly and patted her head.

"We promise." he said reluctantly. Kagome nodded and leaned back on the chair, kicking

the air vigeroulsy as the minutes ticked by.

About three hours later, after seeing many nurses go in and out with IVs and strange

machines, the Doctor, an elderly woman named Dr. Kaede, had come out with an exhausted

look on her face that mingled with the expression of dismay and worry. "Kagome?" She said

looking around for the child. Piping up from a light sleep, the small girl raised her hand

"Yes?" She said looking at the doctor. Her eyes thinned and she kneeled down to meet her

gaze. "We have a mix of news. The bad news i'll give first." She said stroking her hair.

Kagomes eyes watered but she quickly disregarded them to listen.

"Your mother is very sick...she has a tumor in her throat called sarcoma. Its a form of

cancer..." She said sadly, making Kagomes eyes fill up with tears once more.

"The good news is... that most cases of the cancer is cureable...but were not to sure on this

one." She added, digging the wound deeper. Getting up, The doctor left the room and

Kagome followed her, followed by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Walking into the room, her

mother was hooked up to many tubes and machines. Sitting on the chair and taking her

mothers cold hand, she looked up at the brothers with tear soaked cheeks and red eyes.

"You promised everything would be alright!" She cried, turning back to her mother

**_Sorry the first couple of chapters are so sad... but they have to be that way. That _**

**_way, the _****_story can get muuuchhh better. I recently had a question about weather in _**

**_this story, demons _****_and humans lived together and got along or if they were in a _**

**_feudal japan type thing. The _****_Answer is this: I didnt want to make things _**

**_complicated with the whole well jumping thing, so _****_i made this a world where _**

**_demons and humans co-encide and live together in peace. Sure _****_where are the _**

**_occasional brawl, but for the most part, humans are accepting of demons and_**

**_half demons of the like, and since for the most part, they all look the same, nobody _**

**_really _****_gives a darn._**

_**Im also sorry for the length of the chapters, but the length is dependant of the **_

_**events. So sometimes, there will be uuber long chapters or insanely short ones. **_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, you saw a little soft side of Inutashio(who, **_

_**yes, is still alive... i dunno if i wanna kill him off...yett...Oo) which is unusual, and **_

_**saw how kind Lady Isayoi can be (again, if i spelled this wrong,im sorry). If anyone **_

_**knows Mrs. Higurashis name... please tell me... ill change it in the following **_

_**chapter with a definition as to why i did.**_

_**Ok, thats about it.**_

_**  
Chapter 3 up soon!**_

_**Till then,**_

_**JA NE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: All I want for Christmas

Ok, due to previous informaties, I have spelled Izayois name wrong. So that will change in this

chapter. Mrs. Higurashis name will stay the same...seeing as she normally DOSENT have one :-P

so, anyways.

Chapter 3: All I want for Christmas

Kagome stared placidly out of her fathers front window, ignoring the rantings of her now prissy

sister Kikyou behind her. She watched the snow fall softly on the ground and sighed as she

turned around and flopped onto the couch. Staring at her sister, Kikyou ran over to her for

guidance.

"Kagome, dont you think that we should be able to get something reallly expensive for

Christmas? I mean, we are 12." She complained. "no. sorry Kikyou" She said somberly,

shrugging her look-a-like off of her shoulder. "Ugh. Stop moping. Sitting around feeling sorry for

yourself is not gonna change the past, okay?" She said, feeling sorry for her twin and showing that

she was as sad as she was. Kikyou hugged her and went off to find Kazumi, their stepmother.

_"How can she act so happy? Especially today? Does she even care anymore? What,is 3_

_years __too long to mourn now or something?"_ She questioned angrily. Three Years ago to this

date, Kagome and Kikyous mother, Kaname had finally let the Sarcoma get the best of her. She

grew intensly ill and died in her sleep. Reluctantly, Kagome had no other choice than to go live

with her father 3 states away. The day she left, Inuyasha, her longtime neighbor and only friend

had begged her not to go, making the tears only intensify. Even Sesshoumaru, who is usually a

stiff who couldnt give a care, even suggested that she stay with them. But by that time, the

arrangements had already been made. Her reckless and rather angry father had been honking the

car horn rather obnoxiously for a full ten minutes and the last thing on Kagomes to do list was to

get her father even angrier. Fleeing to the backseat hideaway of the old 85' blue Sedan, she sunk

down in the worn out seat and waved her bouqet of flowers in the window as a form of goodbye.

Now, she sat quietly on the new leather sofa, her feet curled beneath her, her long brown hair

falling gently around her shoulders. Akito, Kagomes father, walked in with a mug of some

steaming liquid and handed it to her, the hot chocolate revealing itself beneath the borders of the

mug. " come on into the kitchen, were gonna go buy a tree soon" He said coldly. Kagome

nodded and stood up, her steaming cocoa coming dangerously close to spilling over the edge.

Walking into the kitchen, everyone was sitting around the small table sitting up against a wall. She

pulled a chair out and checked for any unexpected problems with the chair like the wobbly leg or

the latest, mystical farting cushion. She sat down precausiously and silently finished her drink as

the rest of the family carried on in normal conversation.

_"What am i doing here? Its obvious nobody wants me here, except for maybe Kikyou, but i _

_think __even she is getting tired of me.Ugh, i shoulda stayed home...at least i know people _

_care about me __there."_ she thought staring into her cocoa.

"Well?" Kikyou asked, looking over at her sister.

"Well what?" Kagome asked confused. Kikyou rolled her eyes and repeated herself "What kind

of tree should we get? A Reaaallllly big one? Or one like last year?" Kikyou asked curiously, her

eyes boaring down on Kagome. " I Dunno" She shrugged "Will a really big one fit?" She asked,

looking over at her father. He rolled his eyes annoyed and sighed. "What the hell does it matter

what she thinks, lets just go." He said grabbing his wife and daughters coats and heading out the

door, leaving Kagome still sitting at the table. By the time she had gotten her shoes on and

shrugged her coat over her shoulders, the fading headlights outside signified that once again, her

father had left her there. It wasnt uncommon, but that still didnt stop the hurt. She kicked off her

shoes and slid her coat off onto the floor by the coat rack and walked into the living room. She

picked up the cordless phone from the charger and flopped down on the couch, wiping her eyes,

she quickly dialed Inuyashas phone number and held onto the phone patiently for someone to

answer. Hearing the familiar click of the opposite end of the phone, a womans voice came over

the phone. "Hello?" She asked, waiting for a reply.

"Hi Izayoi. Is Inuyasha there?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Oh Kagome! Oh it so good to hear from you! Yes, Inuyashas here, one moment." She said

putting the phone down. In the background, Kagome heard Izayoi wandering through the house

calling for him. Then muffled thuds came from behind her and Kagome heard the phone get

picked up and a slightly heavy breathing filled her ears. "Hi Kagome!" He said energetically.

Kagome smiled and laughed.

"Hi Inuyasha!" he laughed and on the other line, Kagome could hear him fumbling with the phone.

"Sorry i called, i know you dont like phones." She said apologetically.

"Dont be! I never said i didnt like them, its just these ears, makes it hard to hear you sometimes.

So Whats up?" He asked, things calming down on the other line. "Nothin, Just here alone is all."

she said angrily. Inuyasha sighed and coughed.

"Why this time?" he asked his voice a little deeper than usual.

"I took to long to get ready and dad left without me. They went to get a tree." she replied

scratching her head. "What an ass." Inuyasha decided. "Heey. Are you allowed to cuss?" she

mumbled confused.

"I am as long as mom dosent hear me. But thats besides the point. And you have to admit its true.

They treat you like scum, Kagome." he rebutled, holding strong to his side of the argument.

"Yea, i guess you're right. I feel like im some warped Cinderella tale. 'Cept in this one im the ugly

one and Kikyou gets to be the sister who goes to all the parties and whatnot." she sighed,

crossing her arms and yawining.

"Ok, one, your not ugly, two Kikyous a spoiled dork and three, what parties did you NOT get to

go to?" he argued. "'They locked me in my room last new years because they said id just mess

the party up. So i threw my own little feista including stale tortilla chips, cold cheese and a TV

that only gets 4 channels." Kagome scoffed laying down on the couch and holding the phone

between her ear and a pillow. "wow. Thats cold. You need to come home Kagome." He

mumbled shuffling the phone so that he could hear better.

"Well, according to them, I am home. And frankly, home sucks..." Kagome trailed off. "CRAP"

she gasped "I gotta go, dads home and last time i called you he beat me with a belt for long

distance. Bye Bye!" She said quickly, running across the living room to put the phone back. She

dove back onto the couch and took off her glasses, closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep,

she quickly turned the TV on before they got inside and closed her eyes again, making it look

more convincing. This was an infamous trick used by her and Kikyou when they wanted to hear

what the parents were saying without them knowing. She turned around so her face was hidden

in the couch cusions and waited to hear the clunking of Kikyous boots and her fathers disgruntled

attempts to shove the tree through the narrow back door.

Trodding into the living room, Kazumi, Kagomes stepmother sighed and crossed her arms.

"Aki? She fell asleep on the couch. What do we do?" She said, her heels clicking across the

linoleium (A/N sorry if thats spelled wrong!) tiled kitchen floor. "I dunno, leave her there, no

sense in waking her up just to send her to bed. Honestly." Akito said with a grunt, pushing the

tree through another doorway. Glancing at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, he propped the

tree up against a wall and dug around for the stand. "Hey daddy...i thought you said shed be gone

by now?" Kikyou said coming into the room and handing him the tree stand out of one of the

cardboard boxes titled "Christmas stuffs.

"Thanks. I thought she would be. I mean, i had her pegged for a 2 weeks start runaway, not a

freakin 2 year and still counting. Oh well. We'll give it a little longer and she'll be outta here. I

assume." He said shrugging his shoulders and putting the stump of the tree in the stand.

" Your not very good at figuring these things out. What about christmas? Wont she be expecting

presents?" Kazumi said walking into the room carrying a box of ornaments.

"She was expecting them last year too, but that didnt bother us any, why should this year be any

different?" Akito said taking the ornaments and handing a few to Kikyou. 'Now hush..i think shes

waking up." he trailed off, attending to the donning of the tree. Kagome sat up from her place on

the couch and sighed. "Ugh. Your back." She said dissapointed.

"Obviously." Kikyou said digging through a box for more decorations. Kagome sighed and stood

up, toeing a empty box of ornaments out of her way. "So...how come you left me this time?" She

asked, knowing the answer anyways.

"You're too slow and tree hunting is for family members only" Akito and Kagome said in Unison.

"Yea i figured much... and now here comes the part where you tell me to go to bed or to get out

of your way or something. But dont bother.." She said grabbing her coat off the rack and sliding

her boots on. "Im already gone." She said slamming the front door.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

It was probably a little after one in the morning before Kagome had decided to creep back

into the house. All of the lights save the tree were off and the resounding noise of her fathers

snores echoed through the house. Walking into her coat closet converted bedroom, she pulled

out a sightly worn but rather large yellow back pack and began to stuff things into it. Clothes and

stuff went first, then she wandered blindly around the house for bottled water, dry food and her

toothbrush and toothpaste before heading back into her room to write a quick explanitory letter.

_" Not that you guys give a care, but as you wanted, im leaving. So there. Thats all that _

_need be said. I know you wont come looking for me, so i wont bother saying not to. Hope _

_your Christmas goes better than last year, in fact i promise you it will.. because i wont be _

_here. Im sick of vying for attention and trying to be like a daughter. So cheers and _

_whatnot._

_  
- Kagome"_

Putting the note on the christmas tree, she shrugged her winter coat on over her black Jack

Skellington hoodie ( dont own him!) and laced up her black snow boots. Taking the 200 dollars

she had saved up from random tasks and birthday money from relatives who actually care, she

slid the money in an envelope and placed it in her backpack along with several other things and a

few dollars in quarters to make phone calls when the need arose. Walking past the livingroom

couch and grabbing a throw blanket, she headed out the front door once more, this time with no

intent of coming back.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered as she slammed the door loudly, being sure to wake someone

up.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Woo! Its the infamous yellow backpack! Wags fingers wooo! lol. Ok, from this point things

intentionally go from worse to worst. Chapter five will be a time skip to about age 16. Soo i'll

have a not about that when the time comes. Otherwise... sorry for the sadness and angst. But i

promise... chapter 4 starts the ' things getting better' ordeal. And the people who have read my

other Inu fics know what to expect when things get better. Gazes into the future

**Reader**:"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

**Me**:"muahahaha... phear teh mush! Rubs hands manaically hehe.."

yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

runs from computer in search of late nught munchies

Chapter 4 up soon!

Okaayy!

Till Next time!

JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4:Ill Be Home For Christmas

Chapter 4: I'll be home for Christmas 

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Inuyasha characters or Christmas song titles. All i own are **

**Kazumi, ****whom i just made up, the names Akito and Kaname and Kagomes Birthday which **

**is December 25. ****I Made them up. Also, if i use a quote or something... i dont own that, but **

**ill say it in advance. Ugh.I ****HATE Disclaimers...so obnoxious. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Snow continued to fall on the already white blanketed ground. Walking down the once again

deserted roads of northern Vermont( Ok, i said they had moved to california, but that was 3 years

ago, they now live in Vermont. Because i couldnt write about Christmas without snow!) and sighed

as she passed yet another county border sign.

"welcome to Brattleboro! We hope you enjoy your stay!" "Yea, enjoy this." Kagome spat, kicking

the cheery sign. Looking up from the snowy ground, she smiled slightly as the serene sight before

her. Standing on the tall hill that overlooked the whole town, the small area was, like everything else,

covered in snow.The normally borwn rooftops were now covered in white, lights from inside the

warm, welcoming houses glowed softly. Kagome sighed and continued her trek. "Maybe it was

stupid of me to have left. At least it was warm there." She said flipping her two hoods up and

stuffing her hands in her pockets. She began to walk into the main parts of town and noticed that

there were more horse and buggy tracks than car wheel marks. She shrugged it off and began to

read signs on buildings to keep her mind off the cold.

_"pharmacy hospital bakery orphanage...ORPHANAGE?"_ Kagome stressed, looking up at the

large black sign with white lettering that clearly read " All Saints Orphanage." "Great. Im bound to

get caught. I better keep moving." she thought, worried that shed get caught and sent back to her

father. She continued on, only stopping to sneeze or cough. "Stupid colds. Inuyasha never got colds.

Must be nice to be half demon." she mumbled, wiping her nose on her glove. Disregarding the fact

that her feet were completly numb, she carried herself to the center of town, where a large christmas

tree stood, garnished with a million lights and large ornaments that had a second, part time job as

mirrors, reminding Kagome of just how miserable she actually looked. Her normally lusterous raven

black hair was gnarled and knotted. Her crystal blue eyes were hazed behind her foggy glasses.

Her composure, normally straight backed and tall, was hunched over with a devil may care

additude. She sneered at the truth telling reflection and gazed again at the christmas tree. Not

noticing the crunching of snow behind her, she slowly turned around and was startled to find a girl

not much older than herself standing behind her, her hazel brown eyes afficiated on the star that sat

poised at the top of the tree. "Um...hi." Kagome said taking a step closer to the girl, noticing she had

a backpack similar to her own sitting behind her. She smiled and turned her gaze to Kagome.

"hello." the girl replied, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"You running too?" she asked, looking at Kagomes yellow bag. Kagome nodded and adjusted the

strap sitting uncomfortably on her shoulder.

"Yea. Im Kagome." She said holding out her hand. The mysterious girl accepted the gesture and

smiled.

"Sango. Mind if i run with you? Im not headed anywhere particular." she asked hopping from foot to

foot, making Kagome notice that all she had on were Tennis Shoes.

"Please, i could use the company! But, dont you have any boots?" She asked staring at her feet.

Turning around, the girl, Sango, revealed a pair of snow boots tied to her backpack.

"I have them, but i cant undo the knot." She said. Kagome taking the hint, quickly untied the shoes

and handed them to her, watching her toe them on and lace them oddly, Tucking the excess string

inside the fur trimmed boot.

"Your kinda weird. But thats okay! Im going to Michigan. Your welcome to tag along if you want."

Kagome said beginning to walk around the tree. Catching up with her, Sango began to strike up

friendly conversation.

"How old are you?" she asked, staring at the back of her hooded head. "Gonna be 13 next week,

and yourself?" she asked, turning to face her companion.

" 13. My birthday was last week." She said turning her hood up. Kagome nodded and kept walkin.

"So where ya runnin' from?" Kagome asked staring straight ahead.

"The orphanage"

"Really? Why?" Kagome asked confused.

"Ehhh." she moaned "My brother Kohaku was adopted and i had nothing left there. Our parents

died a while back so we were sent there, but that place sucks. Im not goin back there." she

muttered staring at her feet as she walked. "What about you?" Sango queried.

"My mom died of cancer after my dad left. I got sent to live with him, but hes a total ass and doesnt

give a care about weather im alive or dead, infact, they were waiting for me to run. So i ran. Im

going back to michigan." she stated, keeping her focus on the dark sky ahead. "Im sorry. Whats in

Michigan if your mom is dead?" Sango asked confused. "Possibly the only person that ever gave a

damn weather i was alright or not." Kagome said picturing her best friend, long silver hair and fuzzy

little dog ears. And his obnoxious brother, even longer silver hair and an attitude that would scare

the devil. Sango left it at that and followed closely behind Kagome

"Another sign" Sango observed, standing in front of the frosted sign and wiping the snow off with

her coat sleeve.

"Ohio?" She asked staring at Kagome who was lagging behind a little. "Yea. Ohio. Thats whole

state in one day of walking and the most part of today running. Im tired Sango. Lets find somewhere

to rest." Kagome sighed leaning on her friends shoulder. "Fineee. Its your birthday, we'll do what

you want. Besides, i know someone from the orphanage who got adopted my some family here.

Hes somewhat perverted, but has a strange obsession with me... hed help us. I know he would."

Sango said mirthlessly. Kagome nodded and sat down by the postlight. Leaning her head back on

the pole itself. Looking down next to her, there was a tattered old box laying disregarded. A small

fuzzy thing lay unmoving inside. "Hey Sango? Come here. I need your help." She said concerned.

"Why? Butt stuck to the rock cinderella?" she mocked turning around to see her friend picking up a

small kitten out of the box.

"Ohmigosh. Disregard anything i said about your butt!"She cried running over to the small creature,

pulling Kagomes throw blanket from her bag. "Awww...Its a demon kitty." Sango said looking at

Kagome, who was still focused on the box.

"Yea. Unfortunately, shes the only one who made it." she said, noticing a mama cat not that far from

the box. Sangos eyes filled up with tears.

"Poor thing. She was probably putting her baby's wellbeing first huh?" she said picking up the

creature and laying it carefully in the box. Kagome folded up the box and placed a rock on top of it.

Writing on it with a sharpie. After the quick grave was set, Kagome walked over to her friend, who

was cradleing the small kitten and singing softl to it. Kagome smiled and dug through her bag. Pulling

out a few dollars, she stuffed them into her pocket and grabbed a sweater she had packed,

wrapping it around the kitten for extra warmth.

"Well. Looks like we have a new member to this herd, huh?" Kagome said scratching behind the

kittens ear. "Yup! But we gotta name her." Sango said looking up at Kagome.

"We'll worry about that after we get her some milk and us some food. Now lets go and figure out

where exactly it is we are." she said taking the kitten from Sango. She placed the small bundle inside

her coat and zipped it to its full length, crossing her arms under the bottom of the mass of blankets

and walked ahead, Sangos footsteps being heard close behind. After about a full day of walking,

they towed into a small town much like Brattleboro by dusk. By this time, the small kitten, whom

they had decided to call Kilala had woken up and was looking around curiously with wide red eyes.

Finding a small Inn off the side of the road, they checked the sign in the window, stating room rates

and weather they had vacancy. Together, the two had about 300 dollars due to the lucky

contributions of people as they sat at the side of the road and money found on the ground. They

walked inside the small building and were greeted by the concierge, who seemed a bit taken aback.

"Um...Helloo. If your looking for a soup kitchen, try the next town over." Kagome rolled her eyes

and slapped her gloved hand down on the table, revealing just enough money for a room. "We're

not beggars, just...wanderers, looking for a room with a shower and a meal." She said exasperated

. The concierge looked at the motley crew with a look of disgust, but nevertheless handed her a key

and a paper, showing where good eating places were. Kagome nodded her thanks and began to

walk upstairs, Sango and Kilala following in tow. Kagome flopped down onto the bed and closed

her eyes. No sooner had Sango done the same, Kagome hopped up and pulled more money out of

the envelope she carried in her bag. "Gotta get food and milk, come on." She said, heading out of

the door with the key and about 50 dollars in her pocket. Sango smiled and picked up the sleeping

cat, following Kagome out the door.

Sitting down after about 5 minutes of groveling to get the cat inside, Kagome flipped open the menu

of the diner they had found and skimmed through it. Finally decideing on the cheapest thing on the

menu, she ordered for her, Sango and asked for some warm milk for Kilala. Once their food had

arrived, Kagome poured the heated container of milk into a saucer for the kitten and sat her down

on the table, watching her lap up the liquid as she herself tore into her eggs. People in surrounding

tables stared at them rather oddly but disregarded them and went back to their small talk as The

two finished up their meals. Leaving the money on the table, Kagome and Sango were just finishing

wrapping Kilala back up when a plate crashed behind them.

"SANGOO!" The all to familiar voice squealed from behind her, making Sango squint and force a

smile on her lips.

"Mirokuuu...what a coincidence." She faltered, her voice cracking and she passed the small bundle

of kitty off to Kagome. Miroku was rather tall with chin length black hair, most of it pulled back into

a ponytail.

"What are you doing here? Did you get adopted?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Uh... no...no not really. I uh,met Kagome back in Brattleboro...andd...uh...we kinda..well..I

mean..I...she was running so I ran with her. I HATED that darn Orphanage, Miroku, so please dont

yell." she said, backing up a few steps and twidling her fingers.

"Why would I yell? I hated that place just as much as you did. Im kinda glad you got outta there.

But running? And in the dead of winter? That takes some guts." He said glancing back at Kagome,

who was waiting by the door. She wagged her fingers in form of hello and returned her gaze to the

kitten, who was mewing for more milk. Miroku told Sango to wait and reurned a few minutes later

with a few baby bottles and a couple of bags and water bottles. He walked over to Kagome and

prepared something for her in the bottle. "Here. Its baby formula. Closest thing you can get to non-

spoiling milk. This should help her a bit. " He said handing her the bottle and stuffed the other things

inside her bag.

"Uh. Thanks... Miroku?" she said, putting the nipple of the bottle into the kittens mouth. He smiled

and scratched Kilalas head.

"Shes cute. But watch out. Shes a fire cat. Not gonna stay that small for long." He said kindly.

Miroku walked back to Sango and began to strike up another conversation. "If you ever get tired of

running, you know where I am, Sango." Miroku stated, watching her slide her coat back on.

"Thanks Miroku... ill Keep that in mind. See ya 'round" She said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Try anything and ill kill you." She mumbled, feeling his hand creep slowly down her back. He

laughed and pulled away quickly.

"Your scary, Later!" He yelled, running back into the kitchen.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Leaving the Inn early the next morning, the two set out with a new map, leading them straight to

Michigan. Now about a week later, Kagome handed Kilala off to Sango and ran to the road sign

and began to wipe off the snow that clung to the lettering. Welcome to Michigan! We hope you

have a pleasurable stay"

"SANGO! Were heerrree!" She said hopping up and down in front of the sign. She smiled widely

and spun around in circles, running up to Sango and hugging her.

"Woooww. Someones excited! Now we can find that Ineeyasha your always blabbing about!"

Sango said making Kagome squeal.

"Its Inuyasha...not whatever the hell you just said. I never did call him. Kinda forgot once you

tagged along. Oh well. C'mon!" She said, taking her friends hand and dragging her down the road.

Sango laughed and let Kilala romp behind them, finding that the small fire cat did not like snow as

much as them. Hopping back into the comfort of Sangos arms, Kagome sighed as she looked at the

large tower in the center of town, stating the time, date and year in colorful letters that blinked every

now and again. She smiled and her eyes grew wide as reality hit her head like a lead balloon.

"I...Its Already January 22nd? I missed Inuyashas birthday. Hes gonna be angry at me. I havent

seen him in three years or talked to him in almost a month. Im dead." She said, her composure

weakening. Sango sighed.

"So what now? You got here? Are you gonna go see him? Or leave him even longer?" Sango said,

kicking her friends shin.

"Ow. Im gonna go see him. Come on." she said walking foreward, glancing at houses and buildings

that had changed so much in her absence.

Walking down side streets for about an hour, she came to her old street, standing in front of her

house which was now painted an ungly putred green. She smiled and hugged herself against the

cold, reminding herself that her feet were completly numb along with her fingertips and ears.

Walking one house over, she stared at her friends house, Christmas lights still up along with

remnants of cobwebs from halloween and a very large amount of firework scraps littering the front

yard.

"I remember when me and Inuyasha would stand in the front yard and light off a million fireworks. I

almost lost an eye one year and Inuyashas ear got burned." Kagome said fondly. Sango smiled and

leaned against a phone pole.

"Welllll...GO! You didnt come all the way from Vermont to Michigan just to stare at his house."

Sango pointed out. Kagome nodded and walked up to the door. Knocking on it like she used to

3..3..2...4... she waited and watched as the door swung open, a tall silver haired man standing in the

doorway. "Hey Sessy!" She said hugging him. Confused, Sesshoumaru pushed her away and

looked at her intently. "Kagome...You look like shit." He sniggered, backing up a bit. "Yea, thanks

for the update. Is Inuyasha here?"She asked anxiously. Sesshoumaru nodded and let her in,

motioning for Sango to come in too. Sliding off her shoes and running upstairs, she quickly turned

and slid to a halt in front of a door plastered with bio hazard stickers and whatnot. She kicked the

door twice loudly and heard a grumble and a few shuffles coming from behind the door. Hearing the

lock click and and a large sigh as the door swung open;

"Sesshoumaru...im not done on the computer, go the fuck away...KAGOME?" He said cutting his

sentence short with a gaping mouth expression. "Happy to see you too Inuyasha." she smiled,

pushing her hair out of her face. Inuyasha stared in disbelief until coming to his senses. He pulled her

into a hug and held her for quite a while.

"What are you doin here? I havent heard from you in months. Would it kill you to call?" He said

pushing away and staring at her.

"Sorry. Running away requires concentration, no time to delve into personalities." She said staring

down at her wet feet.

"Comeon. Your fuckin freezing. Ill get you something warmer." He said pulling her into his room.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

BWA! Sorry this chapters soooo late! My bro was a compy hog for like a week and couldnt get the compy to save my life. Anyways. Hope you liked this chapter! I kinda have writers block and with school and packing (did i tell you my families moving? Well we are) and all that happy crap, i have almost no time to myself. Plus, i dont know what the hell i did, but my ankle is fucking killing me. So until next time!

JA NE!

Oh yea!Im goin to the Ohayocon this january! IM SO EXCITED! With that being said, i may not have chapters up as soon as i hope, i have to make my costume. Im cosplaying as Rinoa from FF VIII and i want it to be good. Ill keep typing but i cant guarrentee when the chappies will be up!

Ok, BYEE!


	5. Authors Note

One Big Authors note! 

Hey sorry for this, but it must be done. Ok, i have serious writers block for this story and havent the

foggiest idea of where its going right now. So normally when i get stuck on a story, i write more to

get some inspiration. Thus, my mind producing 2 inu stories. One isnt up yet, but it should be up

roughtly about the time your reading this... However, i do have a new one up that i want you to read

and review. I personally think its good, but i dunno. So if youd be so kind as to read and review... i

would be happy knowing weather to put more chapters up or to delete it and save me some

trouble. The one that is up is called : **"Through the eyes of a looking glass"** and the summary is

basically this :

**Kagome is a Faythe...a being who controlls people fates. The Faythes live in a separate **

**dimension called Kindan-hiven, where the Faythes have a rather high ranking being just **

**teenagers. When Sango, Kagomes Best friend and fellow faythe is sent to earth for a **

**lifelong mission, Kagome takes things into her own hands to figuer out why she was sent **

**there. But as Kagome delves deeper into Sangos mission, she meets Inuyasha, a hanyou **

**living on earth. Having convinced him that she is just a regular but extremely busy **

**teenager, she inadvertantly falls in love with him...which is a crime punishable by death. **

**Inu/Kag**

Yea, thats about it. The one that i am about to write after im done with this tedious authors note... is

another Inu one... but done to the classic high school inu. Ive never written one of these... so i hope

youll read this too. So yea. Be on the look out for a new story and read some of my other ones if

you will! I promise that as soon as i have inspiration, chapter 5 of Never Let Go will be up and

running. Im just at a loss right now,what with school, making my costume, gettin ready for the Con,

and Moving to a new house... im just a bit flabbergasted. So gimme a lil time with this one... i may

cut it short and not give it so many chapters, but oh well.

So i guess thats it! Until next time!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6: Looking up

Chapter 6: Looking up.

Huzzah writers block gonnnee! I finally got some Inspiration, thank you Josh Groban! Lol, his

songs are very amazing. Anywho. Um, that new story i am working on is gonna be a college

Inu/kag story. College is much easier to work around than high school i think, so yea thatll be up

soon, please check it out along with my other story "Through the eyes of a looking glass"... Um.. i think thats it. On with the story!

* * *

Towel drying her hair, Kagome was cradled in the warmth of one of Inuyashas many 

Sweatshirts, this one happening to be a promo jacket for Trans-Siberian Orchestra (I dont own

them...). She was also wearing a pair of his jeans, which were about two sizes too big and

Izayois slippers. Sango was downstairs making smalltalk with the rest of Inuyashas family, who

were captivated by her witty banter and moreso the fact that she had a fire kitten with her.

Sesshoumaru seemed to really take to the creature seeing as last she remembered, Sesshoumaru

was affectionately stroking the cat as it nestled down in the warmth of his hoodie pocket.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were upstairs having what was as close to a reunion as

possible.

"So where the hell were you for almost 5 months?" Inuyasha asked with a confused tone.

"Wandering. I ran away from dad and them in Vermont and made it to Brattleboro where i met

Sango. Shes running from the dictatorship of an orphanage." Kagome stated. Inuyashas ears

twitched in response and nodded.

"And the cat?" He quered.

"Oh Kilala? We were coming into another state and found her barely alive inside a cardboard

box. Her mama was dead not far off so we made a makeshift grave and took her in. Shes pretty

fun when shes not hyper and she eats like a pig." Kagome rambled on. Inuyasha smiled and

silence sank into the room. Though comfortable as it was, it had to be broken at some time and

Inuyasha was the one to do so.

"So... what now?" he asked, turning to look at Kagome, who was hugging one of his pillows

against her chest.

"Dunno. But I don't wanna run anymore. I got home...its what I wanted, but I cant go back

there...I know that much." She said shaking her head vigerously. Inuyasha stood up from his

place on his computer chair and sat down next to Kagome on his bed.

"What was so bad about it? So bad that you had to run away?" he asked his amber eyes staring

into Kagome lagoon blue ones.

"You know how in _Harry Potter_ hes kept in a closet? Its something like that. I dont get a lot of

food come meal time, most of my clothes are thrift store finest, dad has Kikyou so corrupted

that shes now a spoiled heiress to the bleak nothingness that is dads make believe fortune. The

onyl person who didnt loathe me was Kazumi, my stepmother. They always leave me come

shopping time and when they say they'll take me, they dont. They yell for using the phone and I

cried myself to sleep most every night...and to top it off... dad had a bargain going with Kikyou

and Kazumi on when I'd finally crack and run. If I didnt, they would put me up for adoption. Is

that horrible enough for you?" Kagome rambled, tears rolling to the brims of her lashes, quickly

wiping them away as to not look stupid in front of Inuyasha.

"Wow. Sorry I asked. Um..." he said, trying to make up for making her suffer. She shook her

head slowly and stared at her knees.

"Dont worry about it. You know me, I overreact a lot. Dont worry about me. I'll... I'll go to

California and join a convent or something." she mumbled, kicking her feet back and forth.

Inuyasha sighed and stared down at her.

"But I do worry. Its what I do. When you stopped calling I thought they were hurting you. Why

dont you just stay here? This is as good as any 'home' youve ever had and its better than taking

a vow to God and never having a life ever again. Don't want you to be the next Sister Mary

Clarence." He joked, running his fingers through Kagomes hair.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Your so weird. But right. Will your parents let me though?" she asked, tilting her head to the

side.

"Um...yea, my mom is like, in love with you and even my dad wouldnt mind. Sesshoumaru might

complain, but thats just him. Nobody really cares what he has to say most of the time anyways."

Inuyasha joked, watching as Kagome leaned her chin on the pillow and sighed heavily.

"Ok. Ill Stay." She mumbled closing her eyes and leaning on Inuyashas shoulder. He slid an arm

around her waist and smiled as she began a light almost squeak like snore. He let her sleep

figuring she must be pretty tired to fall asleep mid conversation. They'd figure out the finer details

later.

Waking up to the buzzing of her alarm clock, Kagome sighed and rolled over, not wanting to go

to work. Throwing the closest thing to her hand at the alarm clock, she sat up and looked out

the rain splattered window.

"Great. More rain" she grumbled as she walked over to her dresser, taking a quick moment to

glance at the picture or Sango and Miroku hugging in front of a huge fountain in Rome. Four

years ago when Kagome and Sango had gotten to Inuyashas house, a lot of changes were

made. When Kagome had woken up the next day, Sango had decided to go back to Ohio and

live with Miroku, instead of imposing on Inuyashas family. Kagome, however, stayed there.

Izayoi called her family in Vermont and after a few fits of rage and threats of lawsuits, Inutashio

finally 'convinced' them to let her stay. Since then, things have been almost like they used to be.

The moon still shone brightly outside and Kagome grumbled at the fact that almost every state

had eliminated Daylight-savings time except hers. Yawning once more, she quickly grabbed a

couple of towels and todays outift and shuffled off to the bathroom. After a quick shower and

breakfast, Kagome waited for Inuyasha by the car. Inutashio was off with Sesshoumaru for the

next week on a business trip and Izayoi wasnt feeling very well, so Inuyasha was forced to

drive.

Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he closed the door to the house. He hated driving and school,

but both in less than an hour was just wrong. Looking up from his keys he smiled inwardly as he

watched Kagome pick at the split ends in her hair before sighing and giving up. He wasnt sure

when it had happened, weather it was two years ago when she had come to his door or when

they were on the phone nightly, but he had somehow, someway fallen in love with her and he

wasnt sure why or how. The only thing he was concerned about now, was finding out if those

feelings were felt in Kagome for him. Quickly shaking thoughts of Kagome out of his head, he

sighed and shuffled towards the car, greeting Kagome with what was meant to be a smile.

"Ehh. Morning to you too." She said responding to his half-sneer, half-smile. He rolled his eyes

and turned the key in the egnition.

"feh. You know I hate to drive. Why dont you get your liscence already? Your 16." He complained.

"Hey... I'm working on it. Leave me alone." She said, making a fake pout.

"Now come on or we'll be late. Wouldnt want to miss Gym class, now would we?" Kagome

said unenthusiastically. Inuyasha chuckled and revved the engine.

"Why not? We do almost every day anyways." He reminded her as she smiled and nodded her

head.

"So whats the excuse today? 'But Mr. Takashien! Our car wouldnt start! The weather bogged

the engine down...'" Kagome imitated, pushing out her bottom lip and looking up at Inuyasha

with puppy-dog eyes.

"ohh.. Thats a good one. Why dont we use that? Besides, I'm hungry." He said pulling out of the

driveway and turning the opposite direction of the school.

"Hell.. We could miss the whooollee day and blame it on Izayoi being sick and all." Kagome

nodded, flipping the radio on and leaning back in the seat. Pulling out his cell phone, he laughed

and handed it to Kagome.

"Its the last day of school for a month, I dont think it will matter anyways. Now make sure to

hold your nose." he said as Kagome dialed the number to the schools main office. Pinching her

nose together with her index finger and thumb she took a deep breath and began

"Yess...hello. Um, This is Izayoi Hitomi...Inuyashas mother and Kagome Higurashis guardian?

You see..." She stopped to fake a cough and sneeze "... I have become under the weather

severly and have unfortuantely gotten the kids ill too. They'll need to be excused from school

today...yes... yes of course. Thank you so much... Bye bye now." Kagome finished, snapping

the phone shut and breathing for air. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head.

"you get better and better at that every time. Its amazing." He complemented as Kagome bowed

and smiled widely at Inuyasha, making his stomach tighten into knots. Turning his attention back

to the road, he sighed and rolled down the winter, although it was winter, It was extremely warm

in the car due to the fact that the heater kicked into overdrive and was now thinking it was an

oven. Hanging his right arm out of the window and resting his left wrist on the steering wheel, he

kept his attention on the road while occasionally glancing at Kagome.

"So...now that weve been called in sick, what should we do?" Kagome asked, turning her head

to face Inuyasha. He shrugged and pulled to a stop at a red light. He was about to say

something but Kagome had hushed him and turned up the radio as she snag with the song

playing.

_"They tell you where you need to go  
They tell you when you'll need to leave  
They tell you what you need to know  
They tell you who you need to be_"

Kagome swayed with the beat and sang in a soft voice, sounding somewhat angelic to Inuyasha

_"But everything inside you knows  
There's more than what you've heard  
There's so much more than empty conversations  
Filled with empty words"_

_"And you're on fire  
When He's near you  
You're on fire  
When He speaks  
You're on fire  
Burning at these mysteries _

Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see  
Give me everything You are  
Give me one more chance to be... (near You)"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled as he watched her sing while glancing back at the

road.

_"When everything inside me looks like  
Everything I hate  
You are the hope I have for change  
You are the only chance I'll take _

When I'm on fire  
When You're near me  
I'm on fire  
When You speak  
And I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries  
These mysteries... "

Inuyasha listened in surprise when her noticed how much the lyrics related to him, which, lyrics

shouldnt do...but they did and it was shocking how he was basically hearing what he felt coming

out of his car speakers.

_" (Your on fire...Your on fire.)_

_I'm standing on the edge of me, _

_I'm standing on the edge of me, _

_I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of everything I've ever been before.  
And i've been standing on the edge of me  
Standing on the edge "_

_"And I'm on fire  
When You're near me  
I'm on fire  
When You speak  
(Yea) I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries... these mysteries... these mysteries  
Ah you're the mystery  
You're the mystery "_

The song stopped and commercials came on, making Kagome sigh as she turned down the

volume and leaned back.

"I love that song... Its so pretty!" She exclaimed as she looked over at Inuyasha and then

focused her attention on the road.

"Yea..." He said looking over at her and then quickly back at the road ahead of him.

"It is. Who sings it?" He asked, trying to avoid thinking about her. Kagome shrugged and

cracked her knuckels.

"No clue. But I love it. Its a good song. " She repeated herself. Inuyasha nodded and sped up a

little bit as he was about to enter the freeway and Kagome clutched onto the edge of her seat,

her knuckles turning white and she eyes squeezed shut

"Tell me when were off." she begged, breathing quickly and keeping her eyes shut.

Kagome had been afraid to drive on the freeway for as long as she could remember. Her family

was coming back from vacation and were driving on the freeway when a truck came barreling

out of nowhere and rammed into the back of their mini-van. Kagome was sitting next to her 2

year old brother Souta in the back seat of the car and Kikyou was in the middle set of seats

when the semi hit them full force, the back of the car was compacted into the front. Kagome

was in a place where a small area was left uncrunched, but her brother, who was two, died on

impact. Her mother became depressed and their father and mother began to argue a lot. Kikyou

had broken three ribs and a leg while Kagome came out of the wreck with a sprained ankle and

several scratches, but nothing more. Her father thought that God had liked Kagome better than

Souta, whom he took, or Kikyou who by far had been hurt the most. He began to hate Kagome

and her mother for standing up for Kagome and about 4 months later, they divorced. Kagome

tried hard on some occasions to show that she wasnt sad or scared, but she couldnt help but

freak when it came to freeways, the freeways basically caused everything that had happened to

happen. It was like second nature for her to close her eyes and wait for it to be over.

Feeling the car slow down dramatically, she slowly opened one eye and took a slow breath.

"Are we off?" She asked, loosining her grip on the seat.

"Yup. We're good" He said pulling her white knuckled hand off of the seat and watching the

indentation rise and leave. Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that Inuyasha was holding her

hand. She smiled, but quickly let go in fear of making things more awkward than they already

were. Inuyasha cleared his throat and rolled up the window as they pulled into the parking lot of

the mall. Kagome smiled and pulled her purse from out of her bookbag.

"Youuuu...Your amazing sometimes. I would have never thought of coming to the mall."Kagome

said shaking her head. Inuyasha smiled and shrugged

"Eh. Thanks for calling in sick i guess." He replied, pulling the keys out of the ignition and

opening the car door,Kagome following in suit.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Kagome asked, linking arms with Inuyasha as they

headed for the doors.

"Pshht. Who knows. You?" He asked, turning the question backwards.

"Hah! I havent the foggiest. Perhaps something will tickle my fancy whilst we romp through the

numerous stores in said vending establishment" She said counting off things on her fingers.

"Hah...pretty good. That was what...7 fancy words? Your getting there." he said, nudging her

lightly.

"Crap...you had what...11 that one time?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yup...so top that." he mocked, striking a triumphant pose.

"I Will." Kagome replied, taking his arm and dragging him through the doors and into the mall.

* * *

_**Ok, unusual place for a cliffy, i know, but oh well. I think it was a good chapter, **_

_**because things are starting to changee...yesss...heh. Well,anyways. I was gonna make **_

_**Kagome 18, but that would severly interfere with the time frame, soooo shes 16 and **_

_**Inuyashas 17. Soooo yea. Anyways. I hope you liked it, and please review!**_

_**Also, i have a new story called Smile Empty Soul. Its a Inu/Kag fic done to College **_

_**life. If you wanna, check it out!**_

_**Till Next time..**_

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_Okeee...for the recordddd... I dont ownnnnn: Trans Siberian Orchestra, Harry Potter,Or the song I used; Which happened to be On Fire by Switchfoot._**

**_I had a hard time writing about Souta and the car accident. I know it may not mean much in the story, but I lost my little sister when I was a toddler and that particular part made me tear up a bit. I dunno why though. Anyways, I put some effort into this chapter, so I hope you like it. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7:Punishment

**Hey! Oh man. So Sorry it took me so long to update. We moved houses and set up **

**the ****different computer, the one that didn't have my stories on it. So I had to find out **

**where the ****hell I was in my stories and type the next chapter soooo…here we go, **

**again. This is Chapter ****7 of Never Let Go. And again. Sorry for the delay. Please **

**don't shoot me.**

Chapter 7: Punishment

**_(this chapter is a time skip to a couple of weeks after the whole, playing hooky _**

**_thing :-p)_**

Winter break. School had let out a few days earlier than expected due to an extremely heavy

and unexpected snowstorm. Leaving the houses buried up to their front doors in snow.

Kagome and Inuyasha had to crawl out the kitchen window to shovel snow earlier that

morning. After the mall escapades a couple of weeks back, the two had gotten some sort of

idea of what to get each other for the upcoming holiday. However, they had gotten caught.

The school had forgotten to ask what their homeroom numbers were and called Izayoi about

15 minutes after they had hung up, only to find that she had never called and was certain that

the two had gone to school about an hour ago. Thus their punishment had begun. Izayoi,

seeing as she was only the guardian of Kagome and not her parent, couldn't do much in the

ways of grounding, but She had sentenced her to whatever punishment Inuyasha was

enduring. And that was grounded for two weeks and they had to shovel snow every day, no

matter the condition. Izayoi was never good with punishments. However, snow shoveling

was enough to get them complaining. The two had to get up at about 6:30 every morning to

make sure the driveway was clear before Izayoi had to go to work at seven. So, groggy and

bleary-eyed is how the two start their mornings. Swaddled in a jacket, hooded sweatshirt,

and winter coat, Kagome shoved a hat and earmuffs on after sliding on two pairs of gloves,

one being fingerless. She also had on several pairs of socks and winter boots, holding two

pairs of pants in. Ridiculous as she may look, she was probably faring better than Inuyasha,

who could only wear so much in regards to his massive amount of hair and dog ears.

Inuyasha stepped out of the house to see Kagome already working, and laughed at how odd

she looked. "Shut up. You don't look like Prince Charming yourself, dog-boy." she

grumbled, tossing more snow behind her. "Dog-boy. That's original…where'd you hear that

one??" He mocked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shuffling over to the garage, where

they stored the shovels. "Oh hush. I'm no morning person. I'm freezing, and I think my right

foot just went numb." She griped, sticking her shovel in the snow and leaning against it.

"How long have you been working? Its only six thirty." He asked, watching Kagome as she

sagged against the shovel, nearly falling asleep. "Umm. Since about four. I couldn't sleep, so

I figured I'd get some of this done so we wouldn't have that much to do later." she mumbled

slowly, straightening her posture and picking the shovel up once more. Inuyasha sighed and

took the shovel from her hands. "Sit. Ill do some of it. You should have woken me up,

Kagome" he said, guiding her to the steps leading to the front door.

"Kay. Thanks" She sighed, leaning against the railing, focusing her eyes on Inuyasha, hunch-

backed, plowing through the snow quickly. After about thirty minutes of moving snow,

Inuyasha looked back to the stairs to find Kagome asleep, her head hidden partially by her

hair and hood, leaning against the porch railings. He smiled and walked over to her.

"What a klutz." He mumbled watching her breathe slowly. Resting a hand on her shoulder,

he shook her gently and poked her head. "Ow. What…?" She moaned, opening an eye and

peering up at Inuyasha.

"You fell asleep. Come on, I got the driveway done." he said helping her up. She smiled as

she stared out at the driveway, clear of all snow, a thin layer of rock salt scattered across the

black pavement. "Yay. Thank you!" She said, hugging his arm. "No problem. Now lets go

inside. Its almost time for mom to go to work." He said, tossing the shovel into the garage

and walking in the side door of the house, leading into the kitchen.

"I swear, after high school, I'm moving somewhere warm." she stated, emphasizing the word

warm. Inuyasha stifled a "Hah!" and turned the kettle on the stove on, pulling out two mugs

and a couple packs of cocoa mix.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. Inuyasha helped Kagome dig up Christmas boxes

and totes, then began shifting through stuffs they no longer used. Kagome opened one of the

boxes up to find more small boxes inside it. Those boxes, Kagome handled with extreme

care. Kagome had given them to Izayoi when her mother had died, feeling that her father

would merely break them or throw them out. Inside the little cardboard boxes and shoe

boxes, were ornaments from ages past that had hung on Kagome's tree for as long as she

could remember. There were small, porcelain angels and cherubs. Small globe ornaments

from when her mother was a child and even older ones from her grandmothers childhood.

The boxes had the words Kagomes' ornaments scribbled across them in handwriting that

could only be Inuyasha's. On every side of the box, were the words fragile and very

breakable. Handle with care. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers across the ornaments

surfaces, looking at each one carefully, being sure not to break them or damage them in any

way. There were a few where age had gotten to them, their faces were smudged or a wing

or something had been broken off somewhere along the line. Those, she handled with the

most care. "Hey. Can we hang these up this year?" Kagome asked, turning to face Inuyasha

with the slightest trace of tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and took the boxes from

her. "No problem." He said, placing the boxes in another tote that was reserved for

ornaments to don their tree with this year. The two spent the rest of the afternoon sorting

through boxes, reminiscing about past things they had done or an amusing anecdote they had

remembered from seeing an ornament or decoration. By the time Izayoi had come home

from work at about ten thirty, the two hadn't eaten anything save a few cookies, and were

crashed on the couch, Kagomes head resting on Inuyashas' shoulder, a box of her mothers

ornaments resting in her lap as Inuyashas arm was wrapped around her waist loosely. Izayoi

smiled as she threw a couple of blankets over the two and made her way through the maze

of boxes that sprawled the expanse of the living room into the kitchen, where she quickly

made herself a sandwich and headed off to bed. The mess in the other room could wait until

tomorrow.

* * *

_**Mmkay, so it was a short and semi-uninteresting chapter. But there was a teensy lil' **_

_**bit of inu/kag fluff. Sorry if it didn't live up to expectations, I was just rushing this **_

_**one to get back on track. I promise the next chapter will be better and a bit longer. **_

_**Cause this one was rather short for me.**_

_**Oh, and I have a new fanfic out. Its Cardcaptor Sakura. Its kind of a hard one to **_

_**explain, but if you wanna check it out, please leave a review. I like them and they **_

_**let me know whether to continue or not with the story. Anywho. Until next time!!**_

_**Ja Ne!!**_


	8. 8:Christmas eve and other stories

Chapter 8: Christmas Eve and other stories. 

_**Ok, quick thing here. I am clearly obsessed with Christmas, but if you think about it, **_

_**I never really typed anything about the actual holiday. Kagome left before **_

_**Christmas, and I've been writing around the festivities. So this chapter is gonna be **_

_**about the actual holiday. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Also, the title; **_

_**Christmas Eve and other stories, is the title to Trans-Siberian Orchestra's latest **_

_**Christmas album. I don't own it. Also, I don't own part of the plot, that too belongs **_

_**to TSO, I was listening to another Christmas album by TSO and the first song is **_

_**called "The ghosts of Christmas eve" I got the idea for part of this chapter from that**_

_** song. Soooo… Don't sue me PLEASE!! Or delete this chapter, cause I thought hard**_

_** on this chapter!! Ok, with all those disclaimers out of the way, here we go!!**_

****

Chapter 8: Christmas eve and other stories.

Christmas eve. The tree had been put up weeks before and stood brilliantly in the corner of

the room. The outside of the house was decorated amazingly, lights hanging from awnings and

windowsills, causing a plethora of colors to dance across the snow, which came down

steadily, more-so than any other snowfall this December. Everything seemed to calm down

with the holiday only a day away. The hustle and bustle of people trying to get to relatives had

slowed and things settled in, if only for a while. Outside, the snow fell silently, piling up on the

two feet already out there. Izayoi and Inutashio were out for the evening, getting last minute

shopping in and Sesshomaru was out on a date with Rin, a friend he's had since high school.

Inuyasha and Kagome were left to fend for themselves that evening, they finished trimming the

tree and made sure every single room in the house had some decorations in it. Being so early

in the evening, Kagome had begun schlepping boxes back up into the attic when something

had caught her eye, something she was sure hadn't been there before. She placed the box

among the others and slowly walked over to the old cedar chest that was hidden behind a

mirror covered in cloth and some old suitcases. She sat down in front of it and called Inuyasha

up. "What's up?" he asked, walking over to her side.

"Where'd this come from? I don't remember seeing it before." she said curiously, running her

fingers over the in-wood carvings.

"I don't know. Mom found it a few years back, and we couldn't get it open, so we just left it.

I guess it was here when mom and dad moved in." he mumbled, watching as Kagome quickly

snapped the rusty lock open and lifted the heavy lid open. It was filled with toys and one old

wreath, there were several letters underneath, but the envelopes had faded and made it

impossible to tell who they were to, or from. She smiled as she picked up the letters, stacking

them in a neat pile, pulling them out until no more were found. Kagome stood up and looked

around for a blanket as the wind grew increasingly stronger outside. The attic had always been

drafty and the floor creaked when the wind blew the right way, Kagome used to thing this

house was haunted until Inutashio explained that it was the wind upstairs. She pulled a blanket

around her shoulders and lit a few candles she found when the lights began to flicker. A Storm

was brewing outside and the attics electrical left something to be desired. Inuyasha sat down

next to her and sighed, pushing the small letters into a pile.

"Ok, lets find out who's writing who here." he said moving a little closer to the light.

"Ok, I'm going to disregard your poor grammar for the time being." she said, opening an

envelope. Inuyasha watched as her eyes scanned the page and she smiled.

"Well, what does it say?" he said, a little more angry than he had meant it to sound. Kagome

opened her mouth and began to read:

_" My dearest Ayame,_

I count the hours until the war ends. Just knowing that your reading my endless

blathering makes me smile. I cant say that the war is anything fun, one of my closest

friends was shot the other day, I'm hoping he pulls through, but I'm finding it less and

less hopeful that he does. There is some comfort though, we think the war is coming to

a close. The French have held back highly with gunfire. I thank God every day that I'm

still well enough to write to you. I hope you are doing well and not grieving over the

fact that I'm not there with you. I promise I will come home. And when I do, we'll have

that Connecticut wedding you've been wanting so badly. I can picture it now; it will be

snowing, since you want it in December, for some reason that's beyond my knowledge,

and the church will be small and quaint. Your mother and grandfather will be smiling at

you and your father escorts you down the white silk covered aisle… Ok, so I'm getting

ahead of myself slightly, but it will be grand, I promise you that. I apologize, but I must

go, my troupe is leaving for patrol. Never forget that I love you. Okay? And I will come

home, remember that.

All My love,  
Koga

Kagome set the first letter down and looked over to Inuyasha, who was staring at her intently

"So…they're a bunch of letters from some guy from the war? Love letters?" he asked,

attempting to comprehend it all. Kagome nodded and put the first letter back.

"Want me to read more? Or do you not like all the mush?" She asked, poking his ear slightly.

"You can read more. I don't mind. Besides, I feel like a little kid listening to a story… its

funny." he laughed lightly, adjusting himself slightly so he was leaning behind Kagome so he

could peer over her shoulder.

"Ok, here we go:

_Ayame,_

I must write this in haste for I am in battle as of right now, I felt I should write now or I

may not get to write today. I guess the war isn't ending as soon as I'd hoped, we may

have to delay our reunion. I am sorry. I hope to get out of here and to you as soon as I

possibly can, but the odds seem to be working against me. I must go, I don't want this

to be my last letter, if you know what I mean

. All my love, Koga"

"Aww. This is sad." Kagome said as she carefully slid the paper back into its envelope.

"Yea. It is. I feel bad for the dude, not knowing if this chick is okay or if she's even getting the

letters." He said, sitting up a little bit and leaning his chin on Kagomes shoulder. She smiled

and looked down at him.

"Comfortable?" she asked, mockingly. He nodded. "Very. Now Keep reading." he mumbled

as he slid and arm around her waist for balance. Kagome nodded and opened the third letter.

"Wow. This one only has two sentences..: _" Must hurry. I love you, Koga"_ Hmm. Wonder

why"

She said, putting the letter back.

"You cant even really call them sentences even." Inuyasha added, handing her the fourth letter.

Kagome opened it up and began:

_"My Ayame, I apologize for my last few letters. I was writing in haste, due to I was on _

_the battle field at the time. I have something very important to tell you. Now, please _

_don't cry, please…but this will be my last letter. I've been wounded badly and am losing _

_much of my strength. In fact, I am having the person sitting next to me write this. I am _

_writing because I want you to know that I am not coming home. The doctor in camp _

_here says I don't have much time left, she says that I have been shot in an unfortunate _

_spot close to my heart. I'm dying, Ayame…and there is nothing anyone can do about it. _

_I had hoped that I would make it home to you and we could have our wedding, but that _

_doesn't look like the case anymore. Please…don't…don't mourn for me. You have your_

_ whole life ahead of you, don't waste it on a guy like me, a guy your parents never _

_really approved of. Please know that from that meeting in the park oh so many years _

_ago to this very minute, I have loved you. Forever, and I will continue to love you even _

_in death… I am losing breath and I fear my time on this world is coming to a close… If _

_you ever meet…him…thank Akito Higurashi for writing this letter for me. He has been _

_a great help. And take care of your…our baby. Make sure little Izayoi knows who her _

_daddy was. And… one…more thing…I…love you. -Koga._

Koga Matsumeda died October 31st at 3:21 A.M."" Kagome sighed and put down the

paper. She had a few tears running down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at her. "Are you crying?" He said, taking her chin in his hand

"Yea. Sorry, it…its just so sad. Inuyasha…look at the names. My father…wrote this last

letter. He was in this war…when he was twenty…And look at the baby's name…Izayoi…

You said your mother was a human from this world. And your father met her the first time he

came to this world. Your grandmothers name was Ayame. Inuyasha, this isn't a story…" She

paused to wipe her eyes again. " This is real. These are letters to your grandmother…" she

finished, watching the candle light flicker wildly in Inuyashas eyes. He sighed and picked up

the letters, stacking them once more in a little pile.

"It kind of makes you thi--" Kagome began but was cut off by a loud clap of thunder, and the

lights going out in the attic.

"--think on how short life is." She finished, moving the candle closer. "Great. What now?" She

asked, turning to face Inuyasha. The Candles wick flickered out and soon the attic was once

more engulfed in darkness. Kagome could barely make out Inuyashas face in the darkness.

There was a small light illuminating from the watch on Inuyashas wrist, and his eyes were

shining an eerie golden color. "I dunno. But what you said kind of makes me think… a bit…"

He said, Looking at Kagome softly.

"About life being short? Yea. I was thinking about that too. About how, if you have something

to say to someone, you better say it, cause you might not get another chance." Kagome said.

"Exactly." Inuyasha concurred, amazed that they were thinking the same thing. "Which is why

I have something I wanna tell you." He said, scooting a little farther back from Kagome, so he

could look at her better.

"M…Me too." She mumbled, shifting her eyes to the floor.

"Okay, you first." Inuyasha said, watching he stand up. "No…you should go first. Maybe I

wont need to say what I want if you go first." she said, helping him up from the dusty floor.

"Okay, how bout we say it at the same time? Well both get out what we need to say and if we

don't understand what the other is saying, we can just ask again." he suggested. Kagome

nodded. "Okay.. On three then." she said. They took a step towards each other and they

both began.

"One…Two…Three"

"Kagome, I love you"

"Inuyasha, I love you" They said simultaneously.

"You do??" she asked stunned. He laughed and moved closer, wrapping an arm around her

waist. Yup. Don't you remember? I said I wanted to marry you someday." he reminded her,

the promise they had made when they were five. "But, you said that so I'd smile… so id be

happy right? Not because you loved me…" she said, trying to get things straight.

"I lied." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. "I said it because I love you. I always have.

So there." He said, smiling a little, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

**_Okay! Thereeees chappie Eight! Hoozah!! Hoped you like it! That was the fluff _**

**_chapter…of course, after that, there will be more, but oh well. Lol. Anyways, review _**

**_please!! Chappy nine up soon!_**

**_Till Next time!_**

**_  
Ja Ne!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

Chapter 9: Complications 

January was an unusually slow month. Kagome and Inuyasha went through the normal back to

school rituals and slowly fell back into place. However, things were pretty hectic at the house

when the two had gotten home. Aside from his parents and Sesshomaru's car, there was a

small tan car parked behind Sesshomaru's. They walked into the house and stopped in the

living room upon seeing a tall brown haired man in a trench coat standing in the middle of the

room. He smiled at the two as they entered, fingers intertwined with each others. Inuyashas

parents had known about the two, and they were pretty happy about the whole situation,

especially her mother, who was near tears from the joy when they told her. They sat down the

couch and stared that the stranger, who had taken a brown book out of his coat pocket and

began flipping through its pages. "Well, now that she's here, I think it best if I began. Kagome

Higurashi, I presume?" He asked, looking towards Kagome with a slight curiosity. She

nodded quickly and sat up a bit straighter. "These, are not your real parents, am I correct?"

He said, reading off something. Again she nodded and sighed, she knew where this was

headed. "Right, and you are…technically here, quite illegally. There is no paperwork stating

that you can live here. Right?" he said, smiling as she nodded weakly. "Yes. Then that is all I

need. Miss Higurashi, by the law, you must return to your rightful home. The house of a Mr.

Akito Higurashi, in Vermont. I suggest you pack your bags and hurry, ill be waiting in the car."

He said making for the door. Kagomes eyes grew wide and Inuyasha bolted up from the

couch. "What the hell are you talking about?! She's not going anywhere near him! He'd

probably beat her to death!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at the man. "Sir, if that is the case,

than you will have to take it up with the child protection agency. Not me. Now, Miss

Higurashi, please hurry." He said nodding to her. Inuyasha shook his head and turned to face

Kagome. "Sit down. You're not going anywhere." He said turning back to the man.

"She's not going anywhere." He mumbled sternly. The man grew impatient. He smiled weakly

and sighed. "Okay, here it is. My name is Onigumo Naraku. I work for you father Kagome.

He wants you home. He claims that he was wrong to ever treat you the way that he did and

wants to repent. He also told me that this Inuyasha fool would try to stop you from leaving.

Although do know that if you do not come willingly, he directed me to use force and firearms.

Now we wouldn't want to do that, would you?" He said, flashing a gun from the inside of his

coat. Inuyashas eyes grew wide, knowing that he was defenseless now and couldn't do

anything to stop it. Kagome nodded through watery eyes and trudged upstairs. Coming down

a few minutes later with a couple of suitcases and her purse. Kagome handed her bags to the

man and turned to her family as of four years and then some. The only family she would ever

consider to care about her, and the only man she had ever really loved. "I knew this would

come sooner or later." She mumbled, wiping her eyes and wrapping her arms around

Inuyashas neck. "I was just hoping that it would be later. I'm sorry" she cried, looking

towards the floor. She mumbled her thank-you's and hugged everyone for a while, trying to

stall things a little longer. At this, Naraku rolled his eyes and pulled out the gun. "Come on,

Miss Kagome" he grumbled, waving the gun back and forth, as to threaten anyone who tried

to stop the inevitable.

* * *

Kagome sat on her new bed, in her new, much larger room in the same old house in

Vermont, staring placidly out of the window. It had been a few weeks since she had been

forced to come home. Kikyou Was none to happy at her arrival, she had been wallowing in

self indulgence and the fact that she was finally an only child. Kazumi was somewhat happy,

the fact that there was just one more mouth to feed made her cringe a bit. Also, whatever her

father had previously said about 'turning over a new leaf' wasn't true in the least. He provided

her with more commodious accommodations and didn't 'forget' to include her on family

outings. Though Kagome usually backed out unless it involved food, which was an essential.

Her father treated her no differently and as usual showered Kikyou with attention. She was

fine with this. All the while thinking that shed only have to endure two more years of hell

before she could legally leave and find Inuyasha, who's phone number was blocked from the

home phone and whenever she tried to call, the line would go dead, most likely because of her

father re-wiring circuitry. So almost all connections to Inuyasha were lost. Her Cell phone

could never get a signal, being so far away and her father stood behind her any time she got to

use the computer, which was rare. He even went as far as to watch her when she was on her

laptop, which she had bought with her minimum wage pay at the local Y Mart.

Still, life carried on. She went day by day through her junior year of High School, no friends

and basically no social life, seeing as the students had dubbed her the 'runaway outcast' and if

anyone were to have contact with her, they would inevitably fall into a social slump. Kagome

participated in Choir, which usually kept her mind off of things, and into the music, which was

a safeguard for her. She breezed through the songs without so much as looking at the staffs

and notes, knowing all the words and vocal changes by heart. The concerts were a given,

though none of her family showed up and she stared on as everyone else was congratulated

with 'good job's' and 'well done's'. She had gotten her license and often times considered

running back to Michigan, but deciding against it due to the fact that they would just hunt her

down again. Senior year rolled around and she focused on getting into a college as far away

from Vermont and her life as possible. Finding a pamphlet for a college in Ohio, she

thoroughly went through the applications and essays, figuring that if she would see anyone

again, it would be either Sango or Miroku. She automatically assumed that Inuyasha had

moved on and was most likely upset with her for never talking to him at all.

* * *

The year had come to an abrupt close and Kagome had graduated fifth in her class with an

honors diploma and a free ride scholarship to the college in Ohio she had applied for. She

found herself waiting for the summer to come to a close sooner. She filled out the necessary

paperwork she had to send in to quit the Y Mart, and began packing for college, praying that

all the business of her schedule would make the summer seem to go by faster. Her and her

roommate, a girl name Kanna, had frequent conversations about how they wanted their dorm

to be set up, such as choosing carpet colors and furnishings. It took about a month to buy all

of the necessary school supplies and convince herself to cheer up and move on, that nothing

was getting any better and she had to move on. August came quickly and she found herself

smiling, which she hadn't done in years, since she left Michigan, at the fact that she didn't have

to put up with her fathers abusiveness and the fact that Kikyou was forbidden to go to a

college out of state, since her father would miss her so much. Without so much as a second

glance at her room, she picked up her purse and keys and closed the door to the room, void

of any traces that anyone had slept in there. The bed stood with blankets and pillows neatly

arranged and the dressers and other furnishings were empty and dusted. She swiftly made her

way past the kitchen where everyone else was eating lunch and opened up the fridge.

Normally she would have to ask permission to open the fridge and get some food, but she

disregarded everything and quickly made herself a couple of sandwiches and grabbed a few

colas, packing them in a white paper bag. "What are you doing, Kagome? You know you

have to ask!" Kikyou said snootily, earning a pat on the back from her father and angry glares

directed towards her sister from her parents. "Yes, What ARE you doing?" Her father asked

angrily. Kagome looked at him coldly. "I'm making myself some food for the car ride. I don't

care what you say, I am no longer listening to you or anyone else in this household. You left

me and mom, you left her to die. And you have no remorse. Once I walk out of this door, you

two are dead to me. Do not expect any letters, notes, cards or even so much as a Post-it

note. I am never ever coming back here and, I don't care even if God himself hears this, I

hope you and your precious daughter live miserably as I have here, and pray that when you

do die, you are forced to think on every little mistake you made in your lives and all of the

people you hurt. So, Kikyou, Akito…well. I think you get it." she said, making sure they

heard it all. Walking over to Kazumi, Kagome handed her a small wrapped box and hugged

her quickly. "You were the only one who's been kind to me. Thank you so much." She

smiled, watching as Kazumi opened the box and smiled at the tiny diamond earrings.

"Don't let them get to you. And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." She said,

handing her a small scrap of paper with her cell phone number scribbled quickly on it. Kazumi

nodded and put the small piece of paper inside the box, tucking the package into her robe

pocket carefully. Kazumi took her hand and lead her to a box sitting on the counter. "Here"

she said, handing her an envelope.

"I saved this up for you, I figured that you'd need a little extra cash incase what you already

have doesn't make ends meet. You know where I am if you need anything" Kazumi said,

letting go of her hand. "Have a safe trip." she said, quite motherly. Kagome nodded and

whispered goodbye to her, glaring icily as she swiftly made her way out the door. She revved

the engine a few times in the driveway and sped off down the street, not looking back once.

* * *

_**OKAY! Kind of short, but oh well. Now, the next chapter IS THE LAST CHAPTER. **_

_**HUZZAH!! Lol, I myself am proud of this story. And I'm glad you all have liked it **_

_**too, and thank you for all the 'ohmigosh, UPDATEUPDATEUPDATE SOON!' **_

_**reviews, it gets me motivated and makes me rather happy.**_

__

Oh, and Y Mart, i dont own. I didnt make it up, its from an old cartoon i used to

watch called Two Stupid Dogs. It was a pretty funny show. So yea.

I am thinking of about three new stories coming up soon. One of them is a Beauty

and the Beast parody done Inuyasha style! I also am thinking of a new Furuba fic.

Also, look for a few Christmas one-shots by me! Fluff filled and whatnot, as always!

Anywho, For the last time;

Until Next time!

_**Ja!**_

_**  
Chapter 10 up soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10:Never Let Go

**_Gasp!!! Ok, so I changed my mind. There will be this chapter and an epilogue…cause I'm nice and people _**

**_were asking for it. So this is technically the last chapter aside from the epilogue. And I'm sure everyone's _**

**_goin' "This chick better get them back together or I will rip her head off" Well, that would hurt, a lot. So _**

**_please don't!! Okay then, on with the chapter!! Oh, and for reference, in this chapter, its a few years later, _**

**_Kagome is a Junior in College, so she's like… 22 or 23. And Inu's about 23 or 24_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I used in this Chappy.

Chapter 10: Never Let Go

Kagome sighed as she absentmindedly flipped on the light to her off-campus apartment. She smiled lightly as

she was greeted by her cat Buyo and dropped her schoolbag on the floor next to the coat rack. She shuffled over

to the answering machine and pressed the play button, waiting to hear the messages.

_"Hey girl! Its Sango, listen, me and a few of the Astronomy chicks are getting together for a B rated movie and _

_some cheap Chinese food. You in? Holla Back!"_ Kagome laughed and deleted the message as the machine went

to the next one.

_"Miss Higurashi, Your rent is a day late. Please pay it, I'd hate to evict you! Just pop it in my mailbox at the _

_office next time your in town. Thanks!"_ Giving her head a mental kick, she sighed and began writing a check as

the third message began to play. _"Kagome? God, I hope this is the right number. Its me. Listen, I heard you _

_were __sick, and was hoping I could catch you sometime, but I haven't seen you in Anatomy lately, did you drop _

_out? Anyways, maybe you and I could do something sometime, forget about the silly Hanyou!! He's not coming _

_back, and if he doesn't want to see you, then fine, but I do. Please say yes. If you do, ill be by the fountain at _

_noon. Bye"_

Kagome growled at the Answering machine and made a mental note to kill Hojo later.

" Does he even realize what he just said?? The Ass." She mumbled, hitting the delete button a little too hard,

creating a loud thud on the table. _"Forget about him…yea, easier said than done. I sometimes wish I could, but _

_that wouldn't do me any good. Somehow, id think about him again. I hate my father for tearing us apart. _

_Again. He doesn't realize what he did."_ she thought angrily as she turned on her computer and put some

canned tuna in a dish for Buyo as leftover pizza warmed in the microwave. She quickly began fishing through

email and deleting the spam and messages that were more like chain mail. Her eyes fell on an email address that

she didn't recognize, but opened anyways due to the fact that the heading was "Kagome". On top of a black

page, there were white letters that were lyrics she sighed as she began to read:

_"I can't understand it. _

_The search for an answer is met with a darker day. _

_And we've been handed these moments forever. _

_But I'm reassured there's another way. _

_You don't have to close your eyes. _

_There is room for love again. _

_Ease the pain to realize_

_ All that love can be. _

_Forced apart by time and sand. _

_Take a step and take my hand. _

_And don't let it go._

_ Never let go._

_Broken, once connected, _

_We were so strong and so blessed in a simple way. _

_So don't let me go it alone. _

_Turn your head up to the sky. _

_Nothing down below but me. _

_Face the truth to realize _

_All that we could be. _

_Torn apart by rage and fear. _

_Hold onto what brought you here._

_ Don't let it go. _

_Never let go._

_Turn your head up to the sky. _

_Nothing down below._

_ Don't let go"_

_Kagome. Meet me at the coffee house on North High street in Columbus on October 14th at seven . I need to _

_see you._

_-IY"_

Kagome raised her brow and studied the page again, reading over the lyrics and attempting to understand the

initials. She sighed and wrote it down. "That's next week…"she mumbled to herself "But who is it. The only

person I know with initials somewhere along the line of that is….oh my gosh. No…it cant be. Its

impossible…"She stuttered, staring at the Initials on the page "Inuyasha??" she whispered, fidgeting in her

chair.

Kagome went to bed with an anxious expression on her face and a tight knot in her stomach. Her mind was racing

and whizzing about with a million questions. She tossed and turned for about an hour, sitting up and sighing.

Kagome got up and shuffled over to the radio, flipping stations until randomly landing on one and crawling back

into bed. A few commercials played and the night DJ murmured something about concert tickets and how he was

shifting into commercial free non-stop music. A small click was heard and a song began to play. Kagome opened

her eyes and frowned as she recognized the tune.

_"When it rains it pours and opens doors and floods the floors_

_ we thought would always keep us safe and dry _

_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love_

_ That have to say goodbye"_

Kagome felt her eyes swell up and a lump appear in her throat. Its been nearly four years now and because of

one silly email and a song that reminds her of him every time she hears it, she began to cry.

_"And as I float along this ocean _

_I can feel you like a notion that wont seem to let me go _

_Cause when I look to the sky, _

_something tells me you're here with me _

_And you make everything alright _

_And when I feel like I'm lost, _

_something tells me your here with me _

_And I can always find my way when you are here"_

Kagome wiped her eyes and stared at the dark ceiling as the song played in her head, filling her eyes with images

and memories she was trying to get over.

_"And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day _

_And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before_

_ And every sunset that we missed, ill wrap them all up in a _

_kiss And pick you up in all of this when we sail away"_

_"And as I float along this ocean,_

_I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave"_

Kagome let the words sink in. Almost like the song was supposed to play right then, she sighed. Realizing that

she couldn't get over him because she didn't want to, she still wanted that shred of hope, that tiny light that

shimmered in the distance, calling to her that there was hope. She smiled and wriggled into the covers, closing

her eyes and sighing as memories flooded her vision. The first time they met when they were children, the

Christmas eve in the attic, and the day she was taken away. A not so sweet memory, but futile and important

nonetheless.

_"Cause when I look to the sky, _

_something tells me you're here with me _

_And you make everything alright _

_And when I feel like I'm lost, _

_something tells me you're here with me_

_ And I can always find my way when you are here._

_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane _

_overhead Instead it just feels like its impossible to fly_

_ But with you I can spread my wings _

_To see me over everything that life may send me _

_When I am hoping it wont pass me by_

_And when it feels like there is no one that will ever know me There you are to show me_

_Cause when I look to the sky, _

_something tells me you're here with me _

_And you make everything alright _

_And when I feel like I'm lost, something tells me you're here with me _

_And I can always find my way when you are here._

_Cause when I look to the sky,_

_ something tells me you're here with me _

_And you make everything alright And _

_when I feel like I'm lost, _

_something tells me you're here with me _

_And I can always find my way when you are here."_

Kagome let herself drift off to sleep, not paying much attention to the other songs playing on the radio.

* * *

Inuyasha lay unmoving in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had sent the email with a huge hope that she

hadn't change her address, smiling when it sent without error. He had spent the last few years wondering if she

had moved on and forgotten about him, and finally decided to step up to the plate. He knew that she was in

Ohio, she had sent him an email about four years ago saying where she was and reminding him that she wouldn't

change her email so he knew where to find her. Inuyasha glanced placidly out the window and frowned at the

busy lights and sounds in New York. His plane for Ohio left Friday at eight in the morning and he was attempting

to calm down before getting to Ohio. A few suitcases and a duffel bag lay half open and crammed with junk on

the floor of his one bedroom apartment, A strange smell wafted in from the window outside, something like scrod

and burnt toast. It wasn't pleasant so he rolled out of bed to close the window and block some of the noise and

that smell. He sighed and turned on the computer. It was about two thirty in the morning, but her couldn't sleep

and needed something to do. His ears twitched randomly as the screen came in brightly and a few pop-ups came

up as he signed on to the internet. He waited for his instant messenger screen to pop up and opened his email,

fishing through random spam and a fee notes from his mom and Sesshomaru. He glanced over at his screen and

his eyes grew wide as a familiar name clicked onto the list. His heart sped up and quickly began to type

something:

FyreRat22: Kagome?

MikoChix156: Yes. Who is this?

FyreRat22: Its me

MikoChix156:Me who?

FyreRat22: Guess MikoChix156: your not some creepy stalker are you? Cause I'll report you!

FyreRat22: No, nothing like that. Just think of me as a Ghost of your Past.

MikoChix156: huh?? Not quite sure I'm understanding. Would you just tell me who this is?

FyreRat22: Its Inuyasha

MikoChix156:…!…Really?

FyreRat22: Yea…yea it is.

Mikochix156: How do I know your not lying

FyreRat22: Ugh… In kindergarten you got in trouble for eating glue and then pouring the rest on your sisters chair.

MikoChix156: Hey, I've told a couple people that. Gotta think of something better.

FyreRat22:Ok, how bout this; When you were in second grade, your mother died of cancer and you came to live

with me. Your father took you and you hated it and your sister, Kikyou, so you ran away and lived with me,

Izayoi, Inutashio and Sesshomaru for about four years before being taken away by some guy in a trench coat

named Naraku and thus separating us, a new couple, for about 4 years. That good enough for ya?

MikoChix156:…oh my gosh. I've never told anyone all of that. You are him.

FyreRat22: Told ya so :P

MikoChiz156: So what now?? Were you the one that sent me that note?

FyreRat22: Uh…Yea. Yep, that was me. So are you coming?

MikoChix156: Definitely. Don't worry, I'll be there. But, uh, I have to go. Its late and I'm tired.

FyreRat22: Do you have to? You have no idea what it feels like to talk yo you again.

MikoChix156: Sorry. But I…you know what. Lets make this easier…call me. Okay? 446-234-7894 Bye

FyreRat22: Kay, Hey Kagome?

MikoChix156: Yea?

FyreRat22: I love You

MikoChix156:…I love you too Inuyasha.

MikoChix156 has signed off.

Kagome sat down on her bed and stared at the screen, the Instant message still on the screen. A small smile

played across her lips as she turned the monitor off and lay down in bed, staring at the ceiling before closing her

eyes, her lids immediately filling her eyes with images of Inuyasha. She had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

October 14th. Kagome sighed and clutched her stomach nervously, willing herself to walk out of her apartment

and into her car. She wanted to do this desperately, but she was worried that something would change his mind

and something would go wrong. Sighing and making up her mind, she pulled her keys off the hook and snatched

her purse off the stool in the doorway and quickly walked out the door, making her way down two elevators and

a flight of stairs. Walking out into the chilly car garage, she hastily made her way to her black four door Saturn.

Pulling out of the garage quickly, she merged her way into the busy traffic of men and women trying to make

their way home for the evening. She switched lanes and watched the clock and traffic nervously. Kagome

quickly began to turn down side streets and find a faster route to the café, in hopes to escape traffic. It was 6:45

and she was about fifteen minutes from said Coffee shop. Kagome knew she would be late, but was hoping that

Inuyasha still remembered that she had a knack for being late for things and wouldn't leave five minutes after

getting there. The radio clock in her car glowed brightly 7:10. She hastily pulled into the parking lot of the café

and quickly turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. She walked to the door of the shop and walked in,

being greeted by a blast of warm air and the scent of about seven different types of coffee. Exhaling heavily she

slouched a bit and began looking around for the familiar silver hair and dog ears she's loved for as long as she

could remember. Looking around, she smiled as a small Kitsune couple laughed over a table and a wolf demon

sat reading the paper. It always fascinated her that Demons and Humans could get along so well in one world, if

they couldn't, she never would have known Inuyasha and she was grateful for that. Beginning to lose hope in

seeing him, her eyes fell on a table in the back, near a rear window. A Hanyou about six feet tall sat lazily , his

silver hair cascading down his back, small dog ears pricking up from tufts of unruly hair. Ears that were so

distinguished, she would recognize them anywhere. Her breath caught in her throat and it felt as if all the blood

had rushed to her ears. He had matured a bit, his hair a bit longer, but the front was still as unruly and unkempt

as usual, His chin was chiseled and more defined, but his amber eyes still held that enthusiasm and child like

behavior he always had.

Willing herself to walk forward, she stared at the man, staring placidly out the window, completely unaware of

his surroundings. The café was more or less empty and nobody really seemed to be paying any attention to

anyone but themselves. The lone wolf demon had just left with a red haired waitress, who looked to be a wolf

demon herself, and the Kit couple were on the other side of the room, wrapped up in conversation. She smiled

and dropped her bag on the ground, staring happily at the Hanyou before her.

"Inuyasha" she whispered loudly, so her could hear it. She smiled at his ears, pricking up at the sound of his

name. He slowly turned his head, his amber eyes widening. "Kagome." He said excitedly, springing to his feet,

and with his usual demon-like speed, quickly swept her up in his arms and held her tight. She looked up into his

eyes and smiled widely as he beamed down at her. "I missed you so much" He muttered, picking her up and

spinning her around, her feet flying in the air. Waiting for her feet to touch the ground again, she looked up and

leaned into his chest. "I missed you too. More than you can imagine." She said, almost with a content purr,

somewhat like a cat. He glanced down at her and made a small whimper like sound before leaning in and kissing

her. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He pulled away slowly and laced

his fingers between hers. They headed for the door, his arm wrapping around her waist and her leaning into his

body. "You're late" He said mockingly "I'm Sorry traffic was horrible" she laughed.

* * *

OKAY!!! That's chapter ten!!!!!!! Ohmigosh. All I have left is the epilogue and I'm DONE!! HUZZAH! Thanks to

all who stuck with me in this!! Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and FYI, those screen names and the telephone

number I used, yea they're fake, so don't bother looking them up. Oh and look for a couple of new stories from

me!! And perhaps a Christmas one shot or two.. So, Until next time!

Ja!!

Oh yea, in case you were wondering, the songs i used were Never Let Go, by Josh Groban, and When I look to

the Sky, by Train.


	11. Epilogue

_Hey all. Okay, so here is the epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm really glad that you _

_all stuck with me on this. That's a bunch for all your "Update SOONNN!!" comments. I am happy to _

_know that you liked it so much!! Anyways, I'm sure your all dying to know how all of this ends, so here _

_we go!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kagome Higurashi, 25 years old, smiled happily as she and about 10,000 other students tossed their

black hats into the air, cheering jubilantly. Watching her hat fall to the ground swiftly, she picked it up

and cradled it with her honors diploma. Her eyes fell on the band that graced her finger, the gold

glistened in the shining sunlight of the crisp summer afternoon when the commencement ceremony for

graduates had began about three hours ago. Friends waved and laughed through tears and

screeches of car tires could be hears distantly through all the commotion. Drinks were passed around

and a party soon erupted from the once formal commencement ceremony. But Kagome had other things

on her mind. Quickly saying good-bye to her friends of five years and setting up some days where they

could meet.

Kagome made it quickly to her car and was making to get in when a throat clearing sound came from

behind her. She turned, thinking she had forgotten to say goodbye to Miroku or somebody, and her

breath caught in her throat. A Tall, somewhat aged man stood in front of her. His black hair was speckled

with grey and his face, wrinkled and cold. A Girl about Kagomes age who held her mirror image stood to

one side of the man and a kind looking woman to the other. "Kazumi! How are you?" She asked,

completely disregarding the other two. The aged woman smiled and hugged her quickly.

"I'm fine, how bout yourself?? Ms. Graduate! I'm so proud of you!" she stated, smiling kindly. "Thanks!

Kind of hard to believe its over though." Kagome said, opening her car door and dropping her purse

inside. Looking back up from her position, she noticed that her step-mother had a sullen looking

expression on his face. "Kagome… I think it best not to ignore them, they have something to tell you"

she said seriously. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms.

"Oh alright, if I must." She said turning to face the other two. She shifted her weight to her right hip and

stared at them. " Well, I'm waiting." she said angrily. After watching them stand there in silence for

about a minute, she sighed. "I think they're broken" She said, turning to Kazumi.

"Well, if you have nothing to say to me, I'm going, I have somebody I have to meet." She said, making

for her car. "Wait!!" Kikyou shouted from behind her. Kagome snickered and turned around. "What

could you two possibly have to say to me? Haven't you made my life messed up enough as it is?" She

said, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at them. "Yea, yea we have. And that's why were

here. Mom forced us to come and apologize." Kikyou said sadly. Kagomes eyes grew wide.

"Mom? Moms dead in case you haven't noticed, Kikyou. Kazumi, though motherly as you are, is not our

mother. And you two are wasting your breath apologizing to me! I don't want to hear it, because I've

heard it all before. Now, I have to go meet Inuyasha… Kazumi, be sure to write, Please understand that I

am by no means being rude to you. If you took the mother comment offensively, I'm so sorry. But as for

you two. Just take the hint that I don't want to see you, Ever!" Kagome ranted, Glaring at her Father and

sister angrily. "Don't worry Kagome, I know where your coming from, and I understand completely…

Um… I wont bring them around anymore. I just thought it might be a nice reunion." Kazumi said, a bit

sad, but completely understanding of where she was coming from. Kagome grinned at her and hugged

her lightly. "I understand, but I've known them longer than you have I'm sure, and I know that once

they grow accustomed to something, that's how they work. Nothing you or I can say will change them.

Now if you will… I seriously do have to go." She said getting into her car and closing the door. After a

few minutes, Kagome calmed back down and flipped the radio on, finding a station that wouldn't play

something loud or obnoxious. It took her about ten minutes to get back to her apartment. She wasn't

meeting Inuyasha till later, but needed an excuse to get away from her family. She strolled nonchalantly

into the lobby of her apartment building and smiled at the receptionist, Kanna. Checking her mailbox

quickly, she was surprised to find a rose petal and a small note. Flipping the note open, she chuckled at

its contents;

_Kagome! Lets have a scavenger hunt! I've planned this for a couple of weeks now (Hence my strange _

_ways of keeping things from you, please don't hurt me!) And now, you have to find the prize. Now. Lets _

_start. To find the first clue, go out of the building and down second street until you see a vase filled _

_with white roses. You'll find out what to do from there. Have fun!_

Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and pocketed the note, walking briskly outside and quickly making her way down

second street. After about ten minutes, she found the vase with white roses, a single red rose with a

piece of paper tied to it in the center.

_Alright, you found it I assume, unless you aren't Kagome, And if your aren't, put this down and go get _

_yourself a cup of coffee or something. But if you are. Hah! Okay, now turn right and walk until you see _

_a sign for a small seafood restaurant. Go inside and ask the concierge for ' the big blue Tuna'. Have _

_Fun!! Again!_

_  
Inuyasha._

Laughing, Kagome followed suit and went to said restaurant. Asking the concierge for the big blue Tuna

got her another note on a piece of paper shaped like a tuna and colored in blue crayon.

_Like the paper? I thought so. Now then. Stare through the fish tank by the concierges desk and look _

_for another red rose… Okay, so you don't have to stare through the fish tank, but it would look pretty _

_funny. Just go to the fifth table on the right and pick up the rose. Love you!_

_Inuyasha._

Kagome shook her head and sighed, walking over to the table and picking up the rose. She read the next

clue and continued on for about another hour or so until the sun was setting and The last clue was

sitting on a bench, tied to a blue carnation.

_Guess what. There was never any scavenger hunt. But I had my reasons for doing this. Why don't you _

_come on home. Its about time for us to meet anyways! See you there!_

_  
Inuyasha._

Kagome sighed and slapped her forehead. She was sent on a wild goose chase for no apparent reason.

As it turned out, the bench was right across the street from her apartment. She sighed and walked inside.

Smiling at Kanna once more, who this time, had an awkward expression on her face. Quickly making her

way to the elevator, she pressed the button for the 14th floor and waited as the elevator jolted up and

made its way to the designated floor. As the double doors slid out of the way, Kagome smiled as she

noticed another rose petal, placed randomly in front of the elevator doors. She slowly walked to her room

and unlocked the door. The lights were off, and everything seemed just the way she left them. She

flipped the light switch and walked into the Kitchen, where Buyo was sleeping lazily. She noticed,

however, that there was something under his collar. She walked over to him and slid the piece of paper

out from under the blue material. Upon unfolding it, something small and shiny dropped from the paper

and fell quietly to the floor. Bending down and picking it up, she gasped and felt a lump forming in her

throat. In her hands was a small ring. The band was gold, small diamonds speckling it in a circle and a

considerably larger diamond sat atop it, shining brilliantly. She stood up and read the paper. Two words

quickly scribbled on it rang in her head.

_Turn Around._

She followed the instructions and quickly turned, smiling as she saw Inuyasha leaning against the door

frame. Dropping the note on the floor, she walked over to him quickly and smiled.

" 'Lo there. And how are you today?" he asked, sliding his arms around her waist and smiling at her.

Kagome shrugged with a grin and looked up.

"Well, rather exhausted actually, some maniac sent me on a crazy, non-existent scavenger hunt which

only led me back to my house to find an abnormally shiny ring and a Hanyou standing in my doorway."

she said tiredly. Inuyasha mock gasped

"Oh! The nerve of some people I tell you." he said, shaking his head with a shocked expression.

"I know! Its lunacy I tell you." Kagome said, leaning her head on his chest and sighing.

"But you know. I think your maniac had something else he wanted to put on the paper, but felt better asking in person." He said with an accusing tone. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"And what might that question be?" Inuyasha shrugged and sighed.

"I've no idea. But I think it might have been something like this;" He said, bending down and whispering

something into her ear. Kagome smiled and nodded as the ring slid across her finger.

"Yea. I think that can be arranged" she muttered, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into a

light kiss.

_You don't have to close your eyes. _

_There is room for love again. _

_Ease the pain to realize _

_All that love can be._

_Forced apart by time and sand._

_Take a step and take my hand. _

_And don't let it go._

_Never let go._

* * *

_**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm DONE!! THAT'S IT! Over!! Huzzah! Lol, yup, so that's it! No more Never let go. **_

_**I'm so glad everyone liked It so much. One can infer what happened in the end, I kind of figured that **_

_**it was one of those "better seen than heard" things. But I suppose in this case its ' better read than **_

_**heard' type of things. I think… maybe. Ah whatever. Its over and I'm done! Onto the next fic! Yay!**_

__

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me during this, all you fellow Kikyou basher and Inu/Kag lovers.

Its been fun! And so,

Until next time!

_**Ja!  
Kirralle **_


End file.
